The Amazing OC Grand Prix
by Kraken Jr
Summary: The ARMS fighters on a vacation? Then who will be in the Grand Prix? In an attempt to boost ratings, Max Brass has opened the next Grand Prix to anyone with the ARMS ability. And these fighters are coming from...you!
1. Intro

**Hey everyone! Kraky here. As I said in the review, some new fighters are coming to the ARMS roster for one Grand Prix and one Grand Prix only. But there's a catch. These new fighters are suppliied by you! That's right. I'll be accepting a large number of fan-made characters (Sorry, but your character will not be going up against any of the traditional fighters). Make sure when you send in a fighter that you include their name (duh) their nickname ( I.e Min Min being The Ramen Bomber) the stage that they fight on, and their set of three ARMS, new or different versions of existing, and give their elemental ability. Optional: Describe their grab and how much damage it deals. NOT ALL FIGHTERS WILL BE ACCEPTED. To get things started, I've already thought up two OCs and will send in their "battle chapter" soon. Please note that I do not own ARMS or any of the traditional characters. I do own the two OCs coming up, and if you plan to use them, please give credit. And, without further ado, let the ARMS OC Grand Prix begin**!


	2. Qualifiers Match 1

**My apologies to the two or three people who read the intro. With Smash Ultimate and the holiday season, things were a little swamped, so let's jump right in!**

"Gooooooood morning ARMS fans! Now before you freak out, be reminded that with the new fighters being features of this Grand Prix, corporate figured that a new host would fit right in with the theme. So while your buddy Biff takes a vacation, yours truely will be stepping in. Ladies and gents, I am Ian Marion, and this is the OC grand Prix! And boy, do we have a thriller of a match to start things off. In the left corner, introducing our first new fighter, Count Pummelpluff! AKA the Pillow Prince, this feathery foe is next in line for the throne of Cloudtopia. While it may sound silly, it's a real place! But don't let his fluffy and easygoing appearance fool you. This guy is a real toughie. I mean, who else can create cloud platforms just by being in the air long enough? But enough of that.

And in the right corner, we have the Silent Steampunk (or should I say Steam-punch!), Redcliffe! This new fighter is quite mysterious. Is it a boy? A girl? Do they have real ARMS arms or no? No one can find records or evidence of the life behind that tear-gas-style mask of theirs. But this old-fashioned fighter has some tricks up their sleeves. Just when you think they will dash right, they dash left. But also, don't hit their shield or your arms will be feeling the pain! But we didn't come here just to chat. Let's get this show on the road! For the first match of the qualifier round, FIGHT!"

Both fighters were running through their ARMS, until they heard the match was starting. Count Pummelpluff went with the Ploof, a wind-based heavy arm, and the Starlight, a blinding orb that doesn't bounce and has purple starry ink, on the other arm. Redcliffe picked their signature Gridlock, a shotgun-like weapon that shoots two explosive missiles, and a Focal, an electric shield modeled after a monocle. And with that, the match had started. Count Pummelpluff charged forward, eager to land the first hit, while Redcliffe sat back, planning a strategy. However, the Count's charge strategy didn't work well with his heavyweight arms, so Redcliffe easily dodged away from the incoming Ploof attack. Noticing the exposure, Redcliffe connected with a shot from the Gridlock. But after that, the Count wisened up and found a new strategy. The match was rather stalemated from then on, for they were fairly evenly matched. However, Redcliffe pulled out the win in the first of two rounds, due to getting a little bit more damage on the other before time ran out. With that, both fighters retreated and changed arms. Pummelpluff decided to stray away with the heavys and put on double Deathfeathers, Skully-like arms that could burn the opponent. Cliffe stuck with the gridlock, but swapped the focal for a Hydraul, a dragon-style arm that stuns. And then, round two. It was intense, with both parties doing ample amounts of damage on the other. But then, tragedy struck, the Count hit Redcliffe's shield one too many times, and his ARMS were disabled. Redcliffe simply dashed once and gained the finishing rush.  
"Ooh! You hate to see that happen, but that's a KO right there. And there we have it folks! Your first winner in this tournament, Redcliffe! Cliffy here will be moving on to the quarter final matches. Make sure to stay tuned for the next battle, because after all, anything can happen. I'm Ian Marion, signing off!"

 **Basically what he said, except this is Kraken Jr., signing off!**


End file.
